My Crush
by JinxedtheCat98
Summary: Drabbles for the couple that is Stan and Kenny, aka. Stenny. Rated T for now. Contains boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Be warned, major fluff storms and nosebleeds, as well as possible cute-induced comas may occur.
1. Behind Their Backs

"Hey, I'm getting some snacky smores, want anything?" Kyle asked, pushing himself up from the couch. "Cheesy puffs." Cartman replied, then added on second thought "ah'll come with you actually. Can't trust your sneaky jew germs not to sneak into mah food."

Grumbling, Kyle turned to me and Kenny. "You guys?"

"No thanks, I'm good." I said, shaking my head politely. "Anything that's there!" Kenny said vigorously, voice muffled but excited. Laughing at Ken's free-food-is-good-food policy, Kyle and Cartman left to the kitchen.

Kenny edged nearer, and rested a hand on my thigh. "Dude!" I exclaimed quietly, "They'll be back in a second!"

Grinning, Kenny leaned closer. "We'll have to be quick then." He whispered, pulling down the bottom of his hood to reveal his mouth, which had a smirk plastered to it. Knowing that Ken wouldn't quit, I sighed and gave in, leaning forward myself to bring our faces together. Our lips molded softly, afraid to get too intermit incase they came back. The blond sighed happily, closing his eyes and moving his hand up to my arm.

"Hey, I can't find your snacks Stan!" Kyle called from the kitchen, causing me and Ken to shoot apart. Lucky thing too, because a second later he popped his head through the doorway. "Dude, are you okay? You're sweating bullets." He asked innocently. "Haha, yeah of course dude. Um, Mom moved them to the upper right cupboard, near the fridge." I replied, nervous edge to my voice. "Okay? Thanks." and the redhead moved back to the kitchen.

"So, where were we?" Kenny's voice came from next to me. When the guys came back in, Kenny was nursing a rather bad bruise on his face.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sooo, with my many MANY OTP's, Stenny is up there with the best. Probably third place. First being Cryde, then Cran. You know, if you put Craig or Stan with anyone, even CARTMAN I will probably be very very happy. But Cryde is the best ever. THE FLUFFY BROMANCE! NHGNNN! Dude, I can not take it, the feels!**

**Anyway.**

**This is going to be a little thing of connected drabbles, simply because I cannot be arsed to right a full story, but lovelovelove Stenny so much, I basically come up with fluffy shit like this whenever the feels attack me. I'm like, in total rabid fangirl mode right now.**

**If you're reading this, you're either new to me or a fan of my story 'Keep it close to your heart'. If you haven't read that, It's a Stutters story which fails so so much. So, like, don't read it. Seriously. But if you have read it, a little message for you! If you ever want updates on my stories, of stories I may be planning, I update my profile with the progress of anything I'm writing or thinking of. I'm currently trying not to write anything new until KiCtyH is finished. Obviously, that isn't working. I am also looking for a beta reader, because I'm lazy and don't like reviewing my own work, so that makes the updates take twice as long. Such as right now, I've written chapter six, I'm just too lazy to edit it :P**

**So if you like KiCtyH enough to scold me into working, please message me! I will be very annoying!**

**Ha, this is longer than the actual story.**


	2. Awakened Heart

It all started with that damned hood.

The guys and I were studying in the library, even Ken who usually didn't bother. A big exam was coming up, and all of us needed the boost. Well, probably not Kyle, but whatever. I was in a conundrum, because the book I needed was on a high shelf that was just out of my reach, even on tip-toes. I turned to get one of my friends, since all of them were taller than me, and luckily enough, Kenny was right behind me.

Too wrapped up to wonder why he was there, not of searching for his own books, I asked him to get the book down. He was only an inch or two taller than me, so he still had to stretch to reach it. His hood must have been exceptionally loose that day, because as he craned his neck, it fell off, revealing gold hair. It surprised me, but not as much as when he turned around.

"This is the one, right?" He asked, and for some reason I felt queasy.

"Uh- yeah. Can you put it on our table, I need the toilet." I said more than asked. I just made it outside before I puked on the floor.

* * *

**As I said, all drabbles will be related. I never said in order :3  
**

**I had the idea for this one after I wrote the first. It seems so adorable! And Stan hit puberty later than the others, he isn't short. This is when their 13, or something like that. Middle school age.**

**Like, love or even hate, please review anyway!**


	3. Ask me what?

"Hey Stan... you ever been curious about guys?" an obnoxious, orange hooded fellow asked me, leaning his head on his hand in the booth across from me.

I jumped, dropping my coffee and spilling it over my lap. Screaming, the coffee was still burning hot, I got up quickly and rushed towards the napkins. Grabbing them by the handful, I used the distance to try and calm my mind. It's okay Stan, he didn't mean anything by it. There's absolutely no hidden meaning as to why Ken asked that when the others weren't present. Coincidence. Right.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to shock you." Kenny's voice came, clear as crystal, from behind me. Turning my head, I saw that he'd taken his hood down, and was looking at me in worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. No sweat." I assured, managing to keep my voice steady and my gag reflex under control. "Come back then, you have enough of those to dry up the ocean and Kyle texted me saying he's on his way with Cartman." The blond said, gesturing towards the masses of paper napkins in my hands. I blushed uncontrollably, following him back and proceeding to clear up my mess before ordering a new coffee.

When I'd settled down, I glanced his way. He seemed to be texting someone, probably Kyle. Sighing, I gave in to the nagging 'what-if' part of my brain. "Yeah."

He looked at me instantly, head flipping upward and making his messy hair messier. "What was that?"

"Nothing! I've changed my mind, forget it!" I insisted, red enough to match my hat, no doubt. Kenny grinned, but let it go. We both turned to look out the window, waiting for the rest of our little gang to arrive. I was carefully nursing my coffee when the object of my current interest said something completely unexpected, and I did a spit-take all over the glass.

"W-WHAT!" I exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. It couldn't be true, I misheard, I misunderstood. Kenny McCormick, who couldn't settle down to save a _baby's_ life, did not just ask me out! Did he?

Apparently he did, and understood my over-reaction as 'hell yes I will', since he leaned over the table and kissed me.

* * *

**Oh my god, no typos. I think.**

**Anyway, slightly longer than the last one. Happy you-know-who? I hope so. Can't be too long, these ARE drabbles.**

**Follow, favourite and Review! That isn't a typo, I'm british!**


	4. Death

Tears pour from my eyes as I clutch his dying body to me, unwilling to let go. Blood covers my hands and legs, and is quickly seeping into my clothes. "Why?" I sob, heartbroken "Why did you save me?" He smiles at me, and then flinches in pain. "Because you're the best thing in my life Stan. I could never let you go." Kenny says softly, then hacks up blood.  
"No! No, no, you're not allowed to die on me Kenny! I need you! I love you!" I scream, holding him tighter. My tears fall steadily onto his pale face.  
He just smiles at me, blissful. "Don't fret, it isn't forever." He assures me, before closing his eyes and becoming still. My heart dies, and I scream, burying my face into the fur of his jacket. "Don't leave me, Kenny! Please! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I scream until my voice is horse, refusing to let the paramedics have him.  
I feel a kind hand rest onto my shoulder, and I look up into another tear stricken face. Kyle is there, looking down at us sadly. "They killed him." He says sadly. I look down at his peaceful face, which might not even look dead to an unknowing eye. "Those bastards." I agree.


	5. Nag Nag Nag

I feel him settle down next to me, and as usual I naturally gravitate towards him. I almost forget we have company, and lean into his arm. "So," He says, blowing a strand of gold from his face "How are you and Becca doing?"  
Kyle's face turns sour. "Eh, you know women. Bitch, bitch, bitch. She thinks I'm not pushing hard enough for a promotion."  
I smile with sympathy for my friend. Kenny just laughs like an idiot. "Yeah, Stanny-boy here's the same." He chuckles, giving me a push on the arm. I flush and push back, harder. "I do not nag at you!"  
"Yeah you do. 'Ken, do the washing!', 'Ken, take out the trash', 'Ken, give me a blowjob'" He mimics, whiny voiced. Him and Kyle laugh, leaving me to fluster.  
After dinner, when Kyle leaves, I feel hands around me while I wash up. I ignore the person, even though nearly every cell in my body says to lean into him. "Now we're alone..." He murmurs into my ear, making me shiver delightfully. I shrug him off and walk away, leaving the dishes half done.  
"Aw, c'mon Stan! What is it?" He groans, following me.  
"I don't bitch." I mutter pathetically, not really wanting to show how much it offended me. He sighs, and approaches to hug me. "I know, I was joking. I'm sorry, okay?"  
"How sorry?" I ask, milking it with a pout.  
He purses his lips before grinning. "So sorry that I'll even let you top for tonight."  
Well, that's certainly very sorry.  
A predatory growl rumbles from my chest and I heave him over my shoulder, heading straight for the bedroom. Effectively forgetting the washing up for three more hours.


End file.
